


Truth and Lies: Drabble

by Oakstone730



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakstone730/pseuds/Oakstone730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my first attempt at Drarry, written last year.  Inspired by the quote: "Sometimes the pain doesn't come from knowing you were lied to, but rather knowing, you weren't worth the truth." HP/DM. (past hp/gw) Warning: Infidelity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth and Lies: Drabble

**Title:**  Truth and Lies: Drabble  
 **Inspiration:**  "Sometimes the pain doesn't come from knowing you were lied to, but rather knowing you weren't worth the truth." (source unknown)  
 **Warnings:** Infidelity  
 **Pairings:** hp/dm,  past hp/gw   
 **Length:** 600ish  
This was the first attempt at Drarry I wrote (last year), I cleaned it up and am reposting it.

They slipped into the house quietly through the backdoor. Harry held up his wand and quietly murmured "Homenum Revelio". The answering silence echoed through the house. With a sigh of relief that the house was empty he lowered his wand. The violent reminders of previous night's fight still covered the kitchen floor and counter-tops.

"I told you it was bad," he said looking around at the broken dishes and debris. "I'll just grab what I need for the next few days. I don't want her coming back and finding us here."

"Harry," The tall figure behind him pointed to the only clear spot on the table that stood in the middle of the room. Harry turned to see the parchment that was rolled tightly into a small band of metal.

Harry went to the table and picked up the parchment with reluctant fingers. He held it in his hand, unwilling to slide the ring off the scroll. Running his fingers through his hair, he shook his head, "I don't think I can read it..."

Draco came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Harry. "The hardest part is over. You’ve told her about us."

Harry leaned into Draco’s arms, seeking comfort. With a sigh he looked down at the scroll and slowly slipped the ring off of it. The ring dropped to the table with a dull clink of metal against wood. Closing his eyes briefly at the sound, he unrolled the scroll. Together they read the letter.

_Harry,_

_I said all that needed to be said last night but this - for months I knew something was wrong. I pleaded with you to talk to me. I knew that you were seeing someone else, all the clues were there, but you denied it every time._

_If you had come to me and told me the truth, that you had realized that you were gay, things could have ended so differently. What hurts the most is that you didn't love me enough to tell me the truth._

_Ginny_

Harry lowered the parchment to the table. Draco tightened his arms around him and gently kissed Harry's neck in comfort.

"Are you okay?"

Harry shook his head, wincing as he remembered Ginny’s shattered face when he had finally gotten up the nerve to tell her. The deception, the lies, had started so innocently. It was impossible for him to pinpoint exactly when the casual pints that he had shared at the end of the work week with Draco had turned into something more.

Maybe it was the night he’d watched Draco walking over to the bar to get two more beers and he hadn’t been able to tear his eyes away from the sight of Draco’s arse when he walked away. Or the time when their fingers had accidentally brushed together and Harry had felt a shiver that shouldn’t have affected him if he was a straight wizard.

Sighing, he shook his head, "She's right, I should have..."

  
"What's done is done. You are the one who told me that we can't live with our mistakes. If we'd known then what we know now you would have done things differently, but you can't go back and change anything. We just need to move forward," Draco said, his fingers reaching up to caress Harry's face.  


 


End file.
